


New Bed

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, One Shot, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), do not copy anywhere else, like almost after it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Toothless moves into Hiccup's home soon after the victory against the Red Death.But he is not able to sleep comfortably at all in this new place.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Kudos: 76





	New Bed

Hiccup slumped at the side of the bed, having to put out a small fire that was accidentally started by Toothless. The dragon had tried to warm up his spot, circling in his spot and had shot fire at it to warm it up. Except the floor was wooden and had caught fire.

Now Toothless was uncomfortable and kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. 

Sometime in the middle of the night Toothless tried to sleep on Hiccup’s bed but the bed started creaking dangerously. Grumbling he went back to his spot on the floor.

It was morning soon and Toothless hadn’t slept a wink. He was tired and sleepy. Hiccup’s state was the same. He stretched and said, “New bed. Today itself.” The dragon gave a low sleepy warble in affirmation. 

With the help of the other riders as well they searched Berk and the surrounding islands for large flat stones that the dragon could stretch and sleep comfortably on. They scoured the stone quarries for the one that Toothless liked and was contented with.

The stones they found were either too small or too big or had weird texture that the dragon didn’t approve.

Finally, at the fourth island they visited Toothless found a large flat rock that he decently liked. He fired at it to test it and… immediately with loud crack, it split into two. “Well I guess we have to keep looking huh, Toothless?” The dragon grumbled in reply. 

That night they decided to sleep in the Cove back on Berk. Toothless was able to sleep comfortably in his old spot—which was burnt and charred from years of use.

Hiccup was lying down and looking at the stars overhead, but the gears in his mind were churning. _The search could take Thor knows how long. No, he had to come up with something._

_Rock, stones, large ones, he will have to make it cozy when they found one._

_Or... How could he make one? He will have to melt rocks, but the furnace at Gobber’s was not enough. He'd need dragon fire._

_Wait up._

_Don’t Gronckles eat rocks? And their fireballs cool down back into solid rock. He could use their help in making what Toothless needed._

The gears were turning faster, he was getting too excited and worked up to sleep. He got his notebook out and started planning it out.

By the next evening they had rounded up a few Gronckles with the help of Meatlug, Fishlegs and the other riders.

They made lava for him and when it cooled down enough, Hiccup-along with help of Gobber-worked on it tirelessly.

He readied it for Toothless so that he could sleep comfortably along with him in his room. He made sure it was large enough for his dragon, smoothing out any rough edges and corners on it. 

Suffice to say Toothless loved it very much and slept soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> No research in blacksmithing(? stonesmithing?) done so forgive the mistakes.  
> I will post the rest of the prompts soon enough :')  
> Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/59794540) of this fic where i talk about my thoughts and the process of writing it!


End file.
